


NervousOtaku's Self-Indulgent Promare Fic

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [12]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Listen, I wanted Ignis dad-ing Mad Burnish and Galo picking up all three of their skinny butts at once. I couldn't find any, so I made my own. It's stupid and self-indulgent and written entirely for myself but I wanted to share so there.
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	NervousOtaku's Self-Indulgent Promare Fic

“Fotia.”

Lio jolted at the brisk call of his name, turning to see Ignis. The Burning Rescue captain, despite having worked just as hard if not harder than everyone, seemed to be just as cool and ready to go as ever. Lio wondered idly if the man was truly human— he had yet to see the man take a single break since... well, since everything had happened. And Burning Rescue had been working during that nightmare, to boot.

“Sir?” he huffed, pushing his bangs from his face.

“Busy?” the captain asked shortly.

“Supply runs. Making sure everyone has food and blankets.” Lio replied. There were a large number of people, primarily ex-Burnish, who needed medical attention, something to eat, and somewhere to sleep.

“Not any more. Come on.” Ignis said plainly, already turning and walking off.

Confused, Lio obliged. Did the captain have something important that needed doing?

Leading him outside, the captain pointed towards a car. “Get in. I'll be back.”

Lio blinked after Ignis as the man turned and strode away. He had no clue what was going on. He was in a bit of a daze by this point, but if Ignis was singling him out to stop running supplies, it must've been important. Possibly sensitive or delicate, if he wasn't being told details.

Ultimately, Ignis Ex seemed like a good person. All of Burning Rescue were good people.

Sighing, Lio moved to the car and slid into the back seat.

A scant few minutes later, he saw Ignis leading Meis and Gueira over. The captain opened the car-door, exposing him for his companions to see. As they stared at each other in wide-eyed confusion, Ignis ordered, “Get in.”

“Ugh, fine!” Gueira griped, crawling in over Lio.

“I can't believe you agreed, Boss...” Meis muttered as he joined them.

“Agreed to what?” Lio asked.

That made his friends stop as if frozen.

Ignis closed the car-door with a clunk and got into the driver's seat.

“Hey, the deal was only if Boss agreed!” Gueira snarled, grabbing the door—

The door didn't open.

He got the feeling he knew what was happening, and reached across Meis to try the other door as Ignis started the car.

“Really? Child-locking us in?” he scowled at the captain.

“You lot need to rest,” Ignis replied firmly, “You won't do anyone any good if you overwork yourselves.”

“We're fine,” Meis growled as Gueira continued to abuse the door, “And as long as we can help—”

“Listen when I talk, will you?” Ignis said sharply, making them all sit bolt-upright. “What you all went through is nothing to sniff at. But none of this is going to be fixed in a day, so working yourself to the bone on top of that helps no one. What you need to do now is rest.”

After a long, tense moment, Lio challenged, “What about you?”

“You three are the last ones that need housing. Everyone else, ex-Burnish or otherwise, has a roof over their heads for the night. After I've dropped you off, I'm returning to the station and going to bed.” the captain answered, steering them calmly through the city.

“What, you live at the station?” Gueira muttered, folding his arms over his chest and slouching in his seat.

“My place is undergoing repairs right now.”

Lio got the feeling the pointed look in the rearview mirror was directed at him, even if he couldn't see the man's eyes thanks to those sunglasses. He couldn't help but slouch down a little, mumbling an apology. Meis and Gueira looked at him in confusion. He shook his head, resolving to tell them later. He had thought that they knew, and was... well, on the one hand, he was glad they hadn't been witness to his childish tantrum. But on the other hand, that was important to know, wasn't it?

The ride was silent afterwards, with Lio and the other two trying to figure out where exactly they were going.

Soon enough, though, Lio had figured out exactly where Ignis intended them to stay.

“You can't be serious.” Meis said flatly upon spying the figure marching back and forth like a petulant child.

“He has the room for you, and by this point he's the only one with the energy for you lot.” Ignis answered, pulling to a stop in front of the building.

Galo seemed to teleport to the curbside, already babbling, “Chief, c'mon, I can still work, promise I won't be in anyone's way, and don't we need all hands on deck at this point?”

“Galo,” Ignis said as he got out of the car, “There's nothing else to do today.”

Galo plainly didn't believe that, but his pout vanished the second the captain opened the rear door. “Hiya guys!” he grinned, waving enthusiastically.

“Ugh. I feel tired looking at him.” Gueira muttered, glaring. Lio didn't say anything, but was inclined to agree. He could keep working, certainly, but when faced with the boundless ball of energy that was Galo Thymos he got the feeling everyone would feel tired.

“Nowhere else has room for these three. Seeing how your place is still intact—”

“Gotcha, Chief! No problemo!” Galo grinned with a cheeky salute.

As Ignis moved to the trunk of the car, the trio of ex-Burnish slid out. By this point, there wasn't really any arguing. Not only had the captain put his foot down on the matter, but now this bullheaded idiot was involved. It would be easier for them to just go with it.

No sooner than they had all gotten out, Lio found himself both squashed and lifted off the ground. “H-hey—!”

“Whaddya doin'?! Ya idiot!” Gueira screamed, thrashing.

“Let go...!” Meis agreed, elbow clipping Lio's ear as he shoved at Galo's arm.

Lio, on the other hand, was sandwiched between the two, smushed against Galo's chest as they were spun around. He couldn't really do much other than gasp for breath.

“You're all so thin! I can feel your bones!” Galo bemoaned dramatically as he put them down.

“Isn't that because you crushed us...?” Lio wheezed as they were finally released.

Before any of them could say anything more, Ignis returned, pushing a plastic bag into Galo's hands. “If the four of you want to keep working on recovery efforts, then I expect you all to be properly fed and have a full night's rest. Otherwise I reserve the right to fire you.” the captain said sternly.

“We don't work for you.” Gueira muttered, rubbing his ribs where Galo had caught him.

A withering glare had them all straightening up and declaring that they'd do as he said, though. Lio didn't know if he'd ever encountered a force like Ignis Ex before. He had never really paid much mind to authority figures before, since they were on the other side of the war... but Captain Ignis of Burning Rescue was something else.

As Ignis got back in the car and drove off, Lio found himself off the ground again.

“Galo!” he yelled as Gueira and Meis squawked.

“You heard the chief! We gotta eat and go to bed!” the idiot replied, flouncing into the apartment building as if Gueira and Meis weren't beating on his back. Lio, once again, was somewhat squashed— under Gueira, this time, Galo's shoulder in his stomach— and couldn't contribute to the struggle. Not that it seemed to matter, Galo appeared oblivious to the wild flailing of the two ex-Burnish as he hummed his way up the stairs of the building.

“Do you,” Lio wheezed as Gueira's chin knocked against his head, “Even have the bed space...?!”

“Yep! My bed will fit two, and I have a futon for guests that will hold the other two! Worst come worst there's also the couch! But you're all so skinny I bet we could all fit in the bed, so we probably won't need that!” Galo replied breezily.

Lio didn't know how to respond, so settled for sighing as he dropped his head.


End file.
